The Sparkling Nursery
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Ever wonder what your life would be like if you adopted a sparkling? Well, here's your chance! Adopt-A-Sparkling dot com will carry out all your sparkling fantasies! In exchange for one virtual energon cube, which is valueless anyway, make your wildest dreams come true! So go ahead and fill out an adoption form... you know you want to. rated just for safety
1. Aisha and Skywarp (TF: Animated)

**Yeah, weird idea. But, on the plus side, it's kinda sorta interactive. I'll post the "Adoption Application Form" at the bottom in my author's notes, k? :D**

**I'd also like to have some semblance of a plot to pull it all together, and I have a few ideas, but I don't know if any of them will actually work. If you could pwetty pwease suggest ideas, I'd be very grateful!**

**Also, I'd like to keep it so that each sparkling has only one parent or a parenting couple. If you want to see more of a certain sparkling, you can request another chapter with that sparkling and their parent.**

**Any universe welcome, but if we could possibly not start out with a bunch of G-1 because I don't know that 'verse very well yet...**

**Diclaimerrrrrr: I own nothing but 'Aisha', who is essentially my internet self, and AllyBot, who was created and named by my internet self. (A little confusing, yes?)**

**Was inspired by "My Life with Skywarp" by alienolivia!**

**On with the first chappie!**

* * *

**_Some time ago, and nobody quite remembers when, Primus charged a young human with creating a website unlike any other, one that could transport its visitors to an alternate dimension. In this dimension, they existed as the same people, but with different lives. If they visited this site, it was because they craved a certain kind of responsibility that they couldn't get anywhere else. It's still not known why Primus wanted this website created, but maybe his ambitions will be revealed in time. _**

**_The website, created and test-driven by the random but level-headed Aisha Ishtar, was christened as adopt-a-sparkling-dot-com, given the nickname of "The Sparkling Nursery". In it, Cybertronians from every universe you could possibly imagine exist as sparklings, but elsewhere this surprisingly does not interfere with their adult selves._**

**_The sparklings are sorted into rooms based on universes, and then are neatly kept lined up according to their designations. They all have different, unique personalities, and there is no one sparkling exactly like another. But there is one thing they have in common: they're all right here, waiting for you to adopt them._**

* * *

"Okay, okay..." Aisha now stood in the middle of an ultimatum, though it was clear the choice she had to make. A little frazzled from the trip, she glanced to her back. There was the swirling, energon-infused portal that had brought her here in the first place. Right. Good. That, uh, that was the plan. Then she turned back around to face the other end of the proverbial spectrum.

It was a modest-sized white building, and there was nothing else here on this weird plane of existence besides it. Above the door, a colorful and childlike font spelled out _The Sparkling Nursery: Adopt a sparkling now!_ in bright, alternating colors.

"Phew," Aisha sighed, playing with the end of her over-the-shoulder ponytail. "Looks like it worked! I can't believe somehow I had the capability to do this." She reached out and gripped the door handle. "Okay, now let's see if anything I programmed is working..."

She opened the door and took a few cautious steps inside. The inside was a mix of blinding white and bright, happy, kiddy colors. There was an alphabet train along one wall, and a bulletin board reading _Squirrelly for Sparklings!_ with a picture of a squirrel on another. A desk was against the wall facing the door, and behind the desk was a Cybertronian femme.

Aisha swallowed and, tugging at her red drawstring bag, walked up to the desk, noticing that her normally squeaky sneakers made no noise on this floor, if it even was a floor. "U-Um, excuse me?"

The femme looked up and her lip components quirked up. "Hi there! My name's AllyBot, how can I help you?"

"Uh, hi..." Aisha pushed her glasses up. "I didn't exactly fill out an application, but... my name's Aisha Ishtar. I was kind of hoping to-"

"Oh! You're the founder." AllyBot stood up and clapped her servos. "Nice to meet you! As you can see, we've got a lot going on. We're busy, busy, busy. And before the phone rings again, right this way!" She stepped out from behind the desk and gestured to a couple of rooms. "Now, which continuity would be your preference for adopting?"

"Uh... well, I like the Bayverse, but since Animated has more characters, I think I'll go with that."

"Excellent choice, just through that door." AllyBot pointed at a door with the word _Animated_ painted over it. "I'm afraid we don't have _too_ many right now, with us just being up and running, but I think there are a few in there anyway. I've got a lot more work to do, so I'll let you be. If you don't find the 'verse to your liking, you can simply step out and choose another one. And once you're ready to fill out the paperwork, come back up to the desk and I'll check you out!"

"Okay, thanks," Aisha called as the femme went back over to the desk. She looked up at the branding over the door, then straightened her black tee, opened the door, and walked inside.

Wow! AllyBot had been right. There weren't a lot of cribs in here; looked like mostly some Seekers and some grounders. Probably only five or so in all.

She walked up to the first crib on the left, where the alphabetical order started. The crib's banner proudly displayed the name _Blurr._ She peeked down to see the little mech, neon blue and white all over. "Hey there..." she started, but before she could say anything else he took over.

"Hi, I'm Blurr! I'm dis many!" He held up three digits, but he didn't stop or pause talking as he did. "I like racin' an' I like runnin' fast an' when I grow up I'm gonna tran'form into a super cool racecar! I'm gonna be tha fastes' 'Bot ever an' I'm gonna join tha Elite Guard an' I'm gonna be top rank an' command all tha other 'Bots! My best friend Bumblebee, he not here yet but he yellow an' he got black stripes! He go pretty fast too but not as fast as me!"

Aisha groaned, putting a hand on her head and walking away as he kept chattering. "Man, I can't deal with one who won't shut up. He's cute, but not _that_ cute." She looked into the next crib, which was marked _Perceptor._ "Hey little guy, do you have glasses already?"

He blinked up at her, then crossed his arms over his tiny chestplates. "They're _not_ glasses. They're optical enhancements, which you'd know if you read anything at all. I can see in night vision _an'_ infrared. Can _you_ see in night vision an' infrared?"

"Forget it. See ya." She could almost feel his _optical enhancements_ burning a hole in her back as she walked to the next crib, _Ramjet._ Inside was a red and white Seeker, curled up and snoring. "Aww, he's sleeping."

Almost immediately the thing uncurled and grinned up at her. "No I'm not! I fool 'ou!"

"... I'm gonna walk away now." The next crib had a banner with the name _Skywarp_ pinned onto it. On the mattress was another Seeker, this one purple and black. He'd managed to practically wedge himself into the corner of the crib, far away from her. He looked none too eager about it either; his faceplates were almost contorted in an expression of fear, his lower lip component sticking out.

Aisha felt her heart instantly melt when she saw him. "Awww, hey there, Skywarp." She reached in to pat his helm. "Aren't you an adorable little thing?"

He squealed and attempted to go back even farther, but his tiny wing got stuck between two of the bars that were around the crib. He shrieked and tried to free himself; when he couldn't, he started to wail, tears spilling down his faceplates.

"Oh, poor thing." Aisha leaned over the crib and, despite the fact that his crying got louder when she touched him, carefully got his wing free. He was still crying though, so she scooped him up in her arms and held him close. Rubbing his back, she smiled down at him. This was the one for her, if he'd have her. "You want to come home with me, Skywarp?"

He was still sobbing, but he looked up at her briefly, then offlined his optics. He buried himself into her chest and wrapped his fingers around her hand. She swore she even heard him mumble, "Mommy..."

She grinned, craning her neck down to kiss the side of his helm. "I think I'm ready to check out!"

* * *

The first night that Aisha was in her alternate dimension life, it _stormed._ It wasn't just a light rain either, it was a downpour. Lightning split the sky, and thunder rumbled through the house. She'd tucked Skywarp into bed an hour ago, and the storm hadn't started too long ago - maybe half an hour. She hoped he was already asleep, but there went _her_ chances of ever getting to sleep.

She was tired, but the storm wouldn't let her sleep. She'd tried turning on the TV, but the rain and thunder somehow drowned even that out. So she sat up for a while, reading the last _Harry Potter_ book. She hadn't gotten to yet, and maybe this was the perfect opportunity.

But a few minutes, she was getting too tired to keep her eyes open. Even if she couldn't sleep, she _had_ to at least lie down. So she did, closing the door halfway and facing the wall. She kept the TV on for light, and at times the storm would let up just a little so she could hear it. No guarantee it would lull her to sleep, though...

It wasn't too long after she'd laid down that she heard a faint creaking. She thought maybe it was just the wind, but then she heard a small voice call out, "M-Mommy?"

She turned over, rubbing at her eyes, to see little Skywarp standing there, pushing the door open. He'd worn his blanket here, it looked like, and he was holding his new teddy bear like it was the last thing that was real in the world. "Skywarp? What's the matter, sweetie?"

He could barely move, and he was shaking like a leaf. "S-Storm."

"Is it scaring you?" she asked, sitting up.

"Uh-huh." He looked like he was going to cry again; tears were pooling at the edges of his optics. "C-Can I s'eep wif you?"

"Sure, baby. Come here." Once he'd run into her arms, she picked him up, rocking him side to side in a tight hug and kissing his cheek. "It's okay. The storm won't hurt you, I promise. What is it, anyway? Just some electricity and a bunch of noise. Mommy's got you." She laid down again, with her arms around him as he cuddled up against her. "Alright now, go to sleep. I'm right here."

No sooner had his sweet little optics offlined than a clap of thunder rang out in the house.

Skywarp screamed and burst into tears, curling up into a little ball. Not able to bear seeing him so upset, Aisha quickly gathered the little Seeker in her arms. "Oh, baby, shh, it's okay! It's okay, I'm here! I got you. Mommy's got you."

He whimpered, briefly looking up at her. "S-Scary!"

"I know, I know. But it won't hurt you as long as I'm here, okay?" She gently ran her hand over his little wings, pressing her lips against the top of his helm. "Right here. Now go to sleep, Skywarp. It's all okay."

He was still shaking for a few minutes, but after a while she felt him relax. She looked down, and he was still curled up, but his optics were offline and he had his opposer in his mouth. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and she pulled him in closer, rubbing his wings. "It's all okay..."

* * *

**OK! Not exactly a lot of action, but hey. A little something to get the ball rolling, and my personal fantasy with baby Skywarp. I'll make sure to keep track of who's whose sparkling and all that jazz... well, here be the form! Delete everything after each colon and fill it with the stuff I asks for pleaze. :)**

**Name: The name of one of your characters or your internet self. Preferably not your real name, 'cause not everybody of the internet is nice; can be a version of your username, but please make it an actual name. ^-^**

**Sparkling: The little sparkling you wish to adopt, along with their universe.**

**Character's Personality: What your character/internet self is like. How they act around other people, do they like kids, did they even want a sparkling in the first place. What do they like/dislike? (This is mostly just so I can write them correctly.)**

**Situation: What you think would be the most likely situation for your character and their new sparkling to interact in. Can also be just what you would like to happen for your segment.**

**Other: Anything else you think I might need to know to write the chappie!**

**Alright! Thanks for reading my first segment, and send in your adoption forms! These sparklings need good, loving homes! ^^**


	2. Ann and Rattrap (TF: Beast Wars)

**LOL. This new "copy and past" document upload option is so handy!**

**Anyway, sorry it took me so long to get this up. I went on a Pirates of the Caribbean kick and, well... thanks to Cap'n Jack and his rum, I don't even remember any of it! All I remember is that I started a new story, randomly wrote half a chapter of "United We Stand" (ooh! If you wanna check it out, it's a Transformers one with OC's that takes place after Dark of the Moon, I could always use more readers! XD), and edited a slag-load of bases for Transformers/OC videos.**

**... Thanks a lot, Captain Jack! *chases with a broom***

**Uh, well... in summation, sorry it took so long, I'm a bad person, but please let the fact that I felt so guilty I wrote most of this obnoxiousness in two hours today make up for it.**

**IMPORTANT COMMERICAL MESSAGE FOLLOWS, DO NOT ADJUST YOUR SET.**

**With all the applications I'm getting, the site may be desperately understaffed! Have an idea and/or a witty name to submit for a worker? AllyBot, JoyTron, and Trevor Prime would like some help and company!**

**Also, I have a couple ideas for plot, but if you've got one, I'm all audio receptors for it! I'll have AllyBot record it on her handy-dandy datapad.**

**AllyBot: I'M ALREADY WAY TOO BUSY! A bunch more sparklings need picked up and entered into the system!**

**Me: Too bad. Website's founder, I have authority OVER ALL OF YOU.**

**OK, IMPORTANT COMMERCIAL MESSAGE OVER. YOU MAY NOW ADJUST YOUR SET...**

**IF YOU WANT TO HURT MY FEELINGS.**

**XD**

**Anonymous BW FanGirl, hope you like it! :D Rattrap's an adorable rascal!**

* * *

_**One of the first official visitors to the site, after its test run, was Anonymous BW FanGirl. A somewhat shy but enthusiastic user, the young woman prefers her professional name as Ann B. Fig. Much like the site's creator, she loves children and has always wanted to know what having a sparkling will be like.**_

_**Due to the fact that she IS young and still lives at home, though... she may have gotten just a little more than she bargained for. (Then again, she hasn't truly lost anything that has real value, so...)**_

* * *

Ann hadn't expected to find much of interest while surfing the infamous internet during the summer. A lot of sites were funny or random, and of course YouTube was always an option for searching one thing and clicking various links in the sidebar until she ended up at either a really good song she'd never heard before... or a video of someone embarrassing the muffins out of themselves.

Either way, just another summer afternoon.

But while looking to rewatch some of her favorite series, _Transformers: Beast Wars,_ something in the meticulously placed Google endorsement above the loading video caught her eye. It was an ad for a new website, probably in need of some street cred. Normally she might just shrug at the world's in-your-face economy and continue waiting for the video to load... except that the website looked different than anything she'd ever seen.

In bright, blocky letters it proclaimed _The Sparkling Nursery!_ Under that, there was a slightly smaller line of text, in an italicized font, was a more descriptive tagline: _Give a sparkling a loving home today! Any character from any verse of the Transformers franchise is fair game unless they've already been claimed!_

"Huh, really?" Ann glanced back down at the video which hadn't even started buffering yet. She wondered if this "Sparking Nursery" was like a site where you could virtually adopt one of them and take care of it. Like those virtual babysitter games. "This thing isn't going to load any faster with me staring at it, so why not?"

She clicked on the ad, and a new window opened up. The background was a pastel blue, decorated with baby bottles (full of blue and pink energon, how cute), pacifiers, and other baby items. She grinned at the layout; it was more user-friendly than she'd expected. However, one weird thing was that there wasn't really a directory for it. No links to click on to transport you to another page on the site. There was just one page of text in the middle.

_Welcome to the Sparkling Nursery! Here you can adopt any kindergarten-age character from any part of the __Transformers__ franchise. Our site is unique in the sense that you can be easily transported to and from our dimension whenever you please._

_If you have been to this site before and have already adopted a sparkling, please click on the button below so you can be reunited with your little one._

Below that was, in fact, a button. It was light pink and decorated with two pairs of what looked like optics; one pair was blue, and one was red, clearly representing both factions.

_If you're new around here, please fill out the application below. Once you've filled it out, hit your enter key and our small but competent team of femmes, AllyBot and JoyTron, will work as fast as they can to process it._

_While they do, find the nearest stable object and brace yourself for digitization and transference to the Cybertron Central Station. (Our founder has explained that the process can be quite jarring.) Please be patient and watch your step - there's quite a lot of traffic coming through now that we're past our trial period!_

_If you have feedback to offer, we gladly accept it. See either AllyBot or JoyTron for a customer service form; we're working around the clock to improve and enhance your Adopt-a-Sparkling experience!_

_We hope you're satisfied with your results, and have fun!_

Ann raised an eyebrow at the whole chunk of information. A website that actually transported you to another dimension where you could adopt a _Transformers_ sparkling? It definitely sounded sketchy, weird... and impossible. On the other hand, what did she have to lose? If it didn't work, oh well. If it did... her biggest fantasy would be fulfilled.

She scrolled down to see the form, and began to type in her answers.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaah...!"

Ann landed on some weird solid-but-not-solid surface. It probably shouldn't have hurt, but it momentarily stunned her. She kicked her legs for a moment, then finally managed to push herself up to look around. Her eyes widened as she saw a few human-sized robots socializing and cars driving around on invisible roads. "Whoa..." She carefully got to her feet, not taking her eyes off everything. The background was stark white here, but it looked like there were all different things existing here, each in their own world but somehow able to interact.

"Hey you!"

She was taken by the arm and looked over to see a femme just a little taller than her dragging her over to a building. "W-What the...?"

"Didn't you read our warning?" The femme shook her helm, but she was smiling even through it. "You should have braced yourself. Oh, wait - tell me I didn't make another mistake." She stopped short and vented. "That'll be the third accidental redirection I've made in just the last few solar cycles! Uh, um, are you Ann B. Fig?"

"U-Um... yeah."

"Oh, good!" The femme resumed schlepping the teen over to a building that read _The Sparkling Nursery_ on top, with more beneath it that she was taken inside before she could catch. "Sorry about that, I've had the worst luck lately. It turns out that CCS is a popular spot - there are cosplay forum-goers, fan theorists, authors... it's crazy. I told Aisha we need to come up with some kind of system to mark you guys from the others so I don't keep grabbing people who aren't supposed to be coming here. I'm JoyTron, by the way!"

"Uh, hi. You, um... already know me."

"Do I ever! I processed your application myself. A personal best, 20.3 seconds. Of course yours was really the first one I did without AllyBot's help, I'm sure I'll get faster." She pointed over at the main desk, where a frazzled but delighted-looking femme was talking on the phone and entering things into a datapad at the same time. "That's AllyBot over there, by the way. She's the original - the site was a little too busy, so I was added as a prototype model. Your application was riveting, if you don't mind my saying so."

Ann nodded, not really wanting to interrupt the femme - whose mile-a-minute manifold was at the moment was rivaling Blurr's. She was being walked over to a collection of doors, primarily being pushed in front of one that read _Beast Wars._

"I could guess the continuity from your screenname, but I wouldn't have pegged you for Rattrap! I suppose it makes sense, though - you seem shy, and he's so obnoxious he doesn't leave you alone! I think he's more mellow as a sparkling, but still, be on your guard." JoyTron pointed to the _Beast Wars_ door. "Go right in, I think he might be napping right now. Oh, and if you change your mind, that's perfectly alright. Just pick another sparkling or another 'verse and we'll straighten out your paperwork accordingly. I should get back to processing the applications - come see me when you're ready to check out!"

As the femme walked away back to her desk, Ann prepared to open the door. Unfortunately, when she looked down, there was no doorknob. "U-Um, how do I get in?"

She could hear the grin in JoyTron's voice. "Just phase through the door! Don't hesitate or you'll end up like Knock Out in one of recent _Prime_ episodes!"

* * *

As it turned out, Ann didn't really want to change her mind about her choice of sparkling. Rattrap would be best for her; there were only a few others there, anyway. Waspinator was kind of cute, but he was also accident prone and she wasn't sure she could handle that level of it. Dinobot was pretty cool too, but he was a bit violent and would probably take advantage of her kindness.

Rattrap _had_ been sleeping when she got there, but shortly after she picked him up out of his crib, he woke up and started babbling. At first it wasn't even real words, but after she checked out and caught a specialized cab in the employ of the Nursery (that would take her to this dimension's parallel of her house), he started going on about why his name was Rattrap and that his favorite color was red and was she his new mommy?

At last she got to her "new" house and thanked the robotic driver, whose name tag read _Trevor Prime._ (She doubted he was actually a Prime, but oh well. Whimsical, themed names for the awesome website.)

She barely managed to hang on to Rattrap as she went inside. He was squirming all over the place and trying to get out of her grasp, laughing when he nearly got out and pouting when she held onto him. "You're bad," she giggled as she pushed the door open. (This one actually had a doorknob! Yay!)

He kicked his legs at her and waved his arms. "Wanna play! Wanna play!"

"We will, I promise!" She peeked into what should be the living room. "If this is just like my real house..."

"Young lady!" Oops. Bad idea looking in there; both her parents were on the couch.

She bit her lip and went in, with Rattrap scrambling up in her arms and pressing his face into her shoulder like he wanted protection. _Yeah, tell me about it..._ she thought as she got closer. "Um... hey, Mom. Dad."

Her father stood up and crossed his arms. "Ann, where have you been?"

"I think it's obvious," her mother answered, standing up as well. "You didn't even tell us you were going down to get a sparkling!"

"I really don't think you're ready for this kind of responsibility, Ann." Her dad uncrossed his arms and put a hand on his hip. "You're only fifteen. You can barely take care of yourself, what makes you think you can take care of a kid?"

Ann deadpanned. Clearly the site's creator had really gone all out to make sure this was as much like reality as possible. "Dad... I mean... _look_ at him!" She managed to pry Rattrap away from her shoulder, though he resisted quite a bit, whining as she pulled him off. She then held him up and displayed him to her parents. "I can _totally_ handle him!"

"He might not be as easy as he looks, Ann," her mother warned. "You remember, as nice and shy and quiet as you are now, you were completely _insane_ as a child."

"Aw, come on. He's a good boy." Ann tickled the plating over Rattrap's stomach. "Aren't you? You're a good boy, aren't you?" She grinned herself when he started laughing, trying to bat her hand away. "See? And he's only, like, the cutest thing ever."

"Well..." Her father was stubbornly trying to avoid looking at the sparkling, attempting to turn his head the other way, but she could see a little smile forming.

"I guess that's true." Her mother reached over and patted the top of Rattrap's helm; he giggled in response. "Aw, how much trouble could he _really_ be?"

"..." Her father blew out a breath. "Alright, alright! I mean, it's not like you can just take him back now anyway, is it? ... Have fun... I guess."

"Yay!" Ann hugged the little sparkling to her chest, kissing his cheek. She started laughing too, when he somehow blew a raspberry on _her_ cheek. "You hear that, Rattrap?" She lowered him down to the floor, and his feet wiggled in anticipation before she even set him down. "What do you want to play first?"

"'Bots and 'Cons!" He eagerly put his servos together, forming an imaginary and ammunition-less gun with his digits. "Bang bang! Go 'way, stupid 'Con!" Not watching where he was going, he stumbled over the coffee table and fell back onto the carpet. He mimicked a laser sound in the position that he landed in, aimed at the ceiling. He then tried to push himself up and looked at Ann sheepishly. "Sowwy, mi'fire."

"Great. Looks like you and him are going to be here having fun all night." Ann's mom grabbed her dad's arm. "You're taking me to dinner."

As she dragged him off upstairs to get ready, he cast an annoyed glance at his daughter, grumbling. "Help me..."

Ann raised an eyebrow and stared at them till they disappeared up the stairs. She could still hear her mother, asking if she should put her hair up or keep it down, and her father, trying to get out of it.

She felt a tug on her jeans, and looked down to see Rattrap pulling on them. Once he knew he had her attention, he reached up with both servos. "Energon cookie?"

She rubbed her forehead before picking him up and heading toward the kitchen, where she hoped there were some treats. "Energon cookie."

* * *

**LOL! That was fun to write. Aww, Ann is so good with Rattrap. And somehow, he's both a good boy and a bad boy at the same time.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And if you didn't read the A/N at the top, PLEASE do so and offer a bit of feedback for your lovely authoress! *bats eyes***

**Knock Out: *snort***

**Me: What?**

**Knock Out: "Lovely"? Someone's kidding themselves.**

**Me: YOU VAIN LITTLE EGOMANIAC! *chases him out of the room with a mop* I WILL EFF UP YOUR NASTY PAINT JOB! COME BACK HERE AND LET ME WHACK YOU ONE!**

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies! ^^**


	3. Aevitas and Ironhide (TF: Bayverse)

**OH MY PRIMUS I'M SO SORRY I'M SO BAD. YOU MUST PUNISH ME~**

**Megatron: *sigh* I'll get the whip.**

**Knock Out: Ooh! I'll get the prod.**

**Soundwave: *waves tentacles***

**Me: ... You guys, you all REALLY need to get out more. I love ya, but it's true.**

**Ahem. Anyway, moving on...**

**Seriously, I am sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm horrible with updating if I'm not in the right mood to write a certain story. XD I know, crappy excuse, but it's the only one I got.**

**Important info right here: THE SPARKLING NURSERY TERMINAL IS CLOSED FOR NOW. ALLYBOT AND JOYTRON AREN'T ACCEPTING ANY MORE APPLICATIONS AT THE MOMENT. They may reopen it, but they've got enough work for now. They'd like to thank all of you for your applications, as would I. :)**

**Thanks to for letting my borrow her character, Mega Matt! 8D Thanks so much, AllyBot and JoyTron were driving me absolutely BATTY complaining about their workload.**

**Also, you can thank Anonymous BW FG for this update. She nagged me in her reviews on TWO stories. Dedication, huh? XD By the way, Anonymous BW FG: YES, you can use yours as the basis for a story. 8D**

**Hope you all enjoy the cuteness contained in this chappie!**

* * *

_**Another early visitor to the Sparkling Nursery was FireRose Prime. Often going by the name Aevitas Erus, she was hesitant about picking up a sparkling. She was unsure about her choice in sparklings, but of course there weren't very many choices at first.**_

_**With all her projects lying around, her new sparkling may make quite a bit of trouble, whether intentional or not...**_

* * *

Aevitas had very few reservations about submitting an application to that _Sparkling Nursery_ website. If it worked, that was _awesome!_ She'd finally have someone she could share her own special brand of craziness with. If not, oh well, she could find something else to do. Maybe finish one of her random projects she had lying around that she never seemed to be able to finish.

**(Aisha giggles just a little as she's looking over Aevitas's information. "Tell me about it, sister. I can barely update my stories.")**

She'd had a very... hard landing on the apparent virtual existence... multi-dimensional... plane... thing. After looking around and not seeing any big signs or buildings or anything, she'd decided to get up and stick out her thumb. People did that in movies when they wanted to bum a ride, right?

After a full two seconds of trying to hitchhike properly, an obnoxiously yellow taxi marked "SN Services" pulled up. A kid whose nametag read _Trevor Prime_ happily told her to "get in the car," and within like... half a minute they were at the building with a bright sign reading _Sparkling Nursery_ on top.

An all-too-perky Transformer femme who introduced herself as JoyTron then whisked Aevitas inside. After looking around for a moment, JoyTron offered up a nervous grin and hurried over to the desk with the girl. "AllyBot!" she practically shrieked, leaning over the desk toward the other femme.

Obviously the more sensible of the two, AllyBot mechanically looked up from her computer and gave JoyTron her best dead-optic look. "Don't tell me. Another mix-up? Where was this one going?" She looked Aevitas up and down. "Dirty TF Secrets blog on tumblr?"

"Hey!" The human yanked her arm away from JoyTron. "Just because I dream of doing immoral things to half the cast of - I, uh, I mean, _no!_ I was... coming here. I think?"

AllyBot rolled her optics. "Oh right. You must be Aevitas, then? Right, I processed your form." She waved her servo, returning to whatever she'd been typing. "Michael Bay's CGI abomination, through that door, JoyTron. Learn your way around already, will you?"

JoyTron pouted. "Ohhh, you just didn't like those movies because of what they did to your precious Starscream!" She turned back to Aevitas briefly. "She doesn't mean it! She loves those movies, her gasket's just blown because of how _Dark of the Moon_ ended for the Decepticons." Then she snapped her head back to AllyBot. "And _you_ should know that it's precisely 9:06, which is when Mega Matt takes the Bayverse bots for breakfast! _So they're not even in their crib room, and you're never gonna end up with Starscream anyway because what makes you think he'd notice a nursery admin, __**so THERE!**_"

AllyBot's fingerplates tensed up, and she slowly looked up at them. Her optics were almost glowing _white._

JoyTron whimpered and shoved Aevitas toward the left. "**_Oh Primus, RUN!_**"

* * *

Once out of imminent danger, JoyTron had happily been diplomat between Aevitas and Mega Matt, clearly the newest member of the SN team. He did seem to fit in though, cheerfully taking care of anything the kids wanted or needed. He didn't even bat an optic when Skids and Mudflap started an argument and spilled a bunch of energon on the floor.

JoyTron quickly offered to go get a mop and clean it up, and raced off, leaving Aevitas in the company of the other guy. Not to say that he wasn't nice; exact opposite, he let her look over all the little sparklings and "try to identify" the one she wanted. She knew who she'd written down on the form, but she wasn't sure if maybe there was a different child who better suited her personality.

After a few minutes of watching Bumblebee chase Mirage around, she'd felt a little poke on her leg. She looked down to see Ironhide, the bot she'd put on her form, pressing his cannon against her leg and grinning up at her. She scoffed a little and crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah." She leaned down and put her arms around him, and was pleasantly surprised when he was eager about it. "I feel lucky, punk."

Mega Matt came back over, holding a wiggly little Sideswipe. "Hey hey," he chuckled, gesturing to Ironhide, who was now blissfully leaning against Aevitas's chest while still nibbling on an energon muffin. "You know what they say, right? Femme creator doesn't pick the sparkling." He nudged her shoulder, and that gave Sideswipe the perfect opportunity to hop down and start running after Bumblebee. Mega Matt sighed before smiling, giving her a salute, and hurrying to catch up with the sparkling. "Sparkling picks the femme creator! Get back here, you little speed demon in training!"

Aevitas looked down at the kid in her arms, who seemed fairly comfortable, chewing his breakfast and dropping crumbs down her shirt. She giggled and shifted him up a little higher. "Checking out it is, then."

* * *

The same guy who'd driven her here, Trevor Prime, escorted her back to her mirror-dimension house. Well... apartment. She'd gotten out just to make sure it really was the same old apartment she had in the real world, then turned back to ask if she owed the guy anything for the ride, but he was gone.

... Well, what? She'd just assumed even virtual avatars needed to pay rent or... wanted to enjoy a bottle of high-grade once in a while.

Once she took Ironhide inside the apartment, he jumped down just as Sideswipe had with Mega Matt, and started running all around the small space. All her projects were still here, just as she'd left them in her real home. Annnnnnd... her new sparkling was headed straight for one of them.

"Whoa!" She leapt into action and grabbed Ironhide before he could barrel into her project. She lifted him up as high as she could, and rolled her eyes when she heard him laugh. She looked up at him and shook her head, but she couldn't help smiling when she saw the expression on his face. It looked like he was having fun, just being a kid. Still, she sighed as she put him back down. "Do you know how close that was, 'Hide?"

He blinked up at her, then banged his cannons together, rocking back and forth on his heel struts as if he'd _really_ done something wrong. "No, Mommy." Whoops, now he thought he was actually in trouble.

She blew out a breath, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, I'm not gonna, like... put you in time-out or anything. Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting covered in... y'know... _stuff._" She was making weird hand gestures, and got the feeling that she wasn't explaining it very well.

Looked like he got the gist of it, though. He nodded and saluted her, then turned around and looked at everything in the room. "Okay!" He pointed his cannons at nothing in particular, and locked himself in place. "'Cons, stick 'em up! Reach f'r tha sky!"

Aevitas chuckled a little, then turned around to see if she could remember where she'd put the remote. Maybe she could show him a Clint Eastwood flick or something. Her back was only turned for, like, _five seconds!_

**(Aisha starts laughing like mad. "Oh come on! I worked in a preschool for two years. That's all they NEED.")**

She heard a loud crash, and spun back around to find her new sparkling collapsed in one of her projects. He was now covered in undried glue, glitter... with a popsicle stick stuck to his cheek and looking guilty as all get-out.

Aevitas just stared at him for a few seconds, while he was trying to stand up without immediately falling again. Finally she just sighed and went to go pick him up. "Okay, 'Con-killer," she muttered, being sure to hold him as far away from her as possible so she didn't get any on her clothes. "Bath time for Bonzo."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh Ironhide, getting into trouble even back then, huh?**

**... I felt like this was randomly more about the Nursery... I hope it was fluffy enough for you, FireRose! Ironhide's cute. In my defense, it was late when I wrote this, and I DID try. :') Also, RANDOM COMMENTS FROM THE AUTHORESS~**

**Once again, THE NURSERY'S TERMINAL IS CLOSED. NO MORE APPLICATIONS, PLEASE.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and all your lovely support and putting up with me! ^^**


End file.
